What are the odds?
by Dragonlady2012
Summary: Hellboy is not with Liz. Liz is not in this story period.Rain is a wereleopard. Read and find out whats in this story! Plz Review my first story with Big Red LOVE HIM SMEXYNESS!
1. Chapter 1

I hate my life. Everyone looks at me because im different but they have no idea. I hate how the men love to look at my ass and strip me with their eyes. This is me Rain. Im a 19 year old **WereLeopard**! I was turned 10 years ago by my boyfriend Ash but then he left me on the streets and took everything away from me friends, family and money. I had no idea how to control myself. I had one true friend who stayed with me and her name was Kira. She took care of me she gave me money, food, and a home to live in. She still stays by my side knowing what I am and that makes me feel safe. Well over the years ive learned how to control the change and ive had to move around alot.

Well lets gets past my horrible life. Im currently living in New York, no job woohoo!, alone in a big house. Im 5 ft 9in, have long crimson hair, blue eyes and has tanned skin. I look like an angel that fell from the sky so ive heard men say to me but underneath all this im a cold blooded leopared. I have trained my inner cat so that I can transform at will at anytime I wanted, and Ive gotten used to animal flesh instead of human even though I love of fur on human flesh its like sex but like an vegetarian but not and im going out with Kira tonight to watch a horror movie about werewolves. Heh this is going to be fun.

Kira picked me up and we went to watch the movie it was alright but I wish he had gotten the girl and lived happily ever after but of course he died tippical.

" Want me to drive you home?" Kira asked.

" No im good ill walk home."

" Be carefull theris been murders at this hour of the night." Kira warned me.

I huffed " Like that asshole could touch me id love to see him try!" I chuckled but Kira glared and drove off.

When I knew I was alone I relaxed and went to the park and went over to a pond watching the fishes swim all of a sudden I get the breath nocked out of me and im on the ground my head being held down shoved into the earth.

I growled " Get off of me or your seriously going to be sore in the morning" I warned him.

" Sure sweetness" He said putting more pressure onto me to were I could hardly breath.

" Ill scream " I warned him.

" Go ahead no one will hear you" he whispered in my ear licking my neck and I growled headbutting him and he let go and I ran.

He growled chaseing me and I screamed " HEL HE GOING TO KILL ME!" on the top of my lungs and he threw me against the wall hard enough to break human bones but it only scratched me and he picked me up by the throat. He then pinned my body with his and I growled preparing to transform. He leaned in and smelled me. Wait what he smelt me!

" Your not human" He said smirking showing his fangs.

I chuckled "nice teeth."

He said " Now I understand why you arent passed out" he said before licking my cut on my head which was already healed.

" Mmmmmm Ive never tasted this kind of blood you must be a rare breed."

" Screw you." I said before spitting in his face then kneeing him in the groin and he fell over in slight pain and I ran for it and he slamed me back into the ground and suddenly I heard a voice.

" Leave her alone you filthly no good bloodsucker!" I turned to see who it was but thenthe vampire laughed a evil down from the pits of hell laugh almost demonic.

" Whos gonna stop me you red demon?"

" I was planing on it why you got something better to do than hurt others than yourself."

Then more men appeared beside the vampire.

" Well tonights my lucky night, Blue grabe the girl and take her to pops."

The vampires attacked and a fishman if thats how to describe him appered beside me and said " Mmam are you hurt."

" Im fine" I told him taking his hand. He then looked deep in thought then looked sad. A vampire knocked him down attacking him and I growled " Can anyone save themselves?"

I Transformed inront of all the men and attacked the vampires saving Abe and killing most of the over vampire but one got away and wraped his arms around my rib cage and sqeezed breaking my bones and I roared in high pain and the red man shot him looking at me. Abe came p beside him looking at me with curiouse eyes. The last thing I heard was " Your safe relax sleep" and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So what do you guys think continue ofr give! I need Reviews to know to cont. or just give up. This is my first fic on Hellboy! **

_"__ Your safe relax sleep"_ thats all I heard in my sleep. Was I really safe I had no idea and I woke with a start. Sitting up a little to fast comming down from a head ach.

" Its alright your safe here mam." said a elderly male voice. I looked over at him in confusion.

" Were am I?" I asked looking around it looked like a lab and then I started to get scared.

" Dont worry, My name is Professor Broom and you my dear are safe here with all of us we will not harm you but you will be offered a chance to stay here with us if youed like."

" Were is here?" I hissed still a little woozy.

" You are here at The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense we are not know by many and try to keep others like yourself and others of different kinds safe and hidden from humans."

I trusted him a little more and looked down and saw the bandeges and said " Thank you, you didnt have to."

" Oh dont thank me thank Abe" I remembered him.

" The fish man?

" Yes dear but dont call him fishman call him friend or Abe."

I nodded . Broom smiled.

" Would you like to see your temporary room?"

" Yes please" I told him then I said " Is he dead the vampire who attacked me?"

" No he got away we are still looking for him luckally you were not human miss?"

" Oh im sorry Rain" we shook hands.

" Nice to meet you miss Rain."

"Please just Rain"

" Understood" he said leading me through the maze and through the men and I growled because they were looking at my butt.

I turned around and snaped " Dont you have work to do rather than look at my ass!" they all looked away and some walked away.

" Wait Professor Broom?"

"Yes child?"

" May I see Abe I have something I need to ask and thank him?"

" Of course and I might ask him to show you to your room im a bit tired im quit old." he chuckled and I smiled. He led me to a library and I saw a big blue tank Professor Broom left. I saw Abe swimming around and I noticed the books and walked over to them and Abe said.

" Can you turn the pages?" " Please turn the pages."

I turned them and said " Thank you for bandaging me up you didnt have to I would have healed in a few hours."

" I know."

" How can you know from the look on your face when I changed it looked like youed never seen anything like me before."

" When I touched your hand I saw images from your past and learned about you I was just trying to help."

" Oh thank you"

" Your welcome."

" Whoes the red bulky guy I saw before I passed out?"

" That was Hellboy."

" SO he is real I knew it!

" How? asked Abe.

" When I was little I took a picture but never showed anyone." I reached in my pocket and took out a photo and showed it to Abe.

He looked at it and said" this was taken 30 years ago how are you still so young?"

" When I was turned Its not like a vampire I age real slowly it takes ten years for me to grown an age up but the strange thing is if you dont want to get anyolder you can stop yourself from getting older."

" How?" he asked amazed.

" I dont know." I answered truethelly to him.

" You are a rare breed I read on your kind changing from human to leopard has killed most but only few survive the transformation you are very lucky Rain."

" I know and when I changed that night I wish I had died."

Abe knew why from some of her memories and said " I know im sorry for what he did to you."

Hellboy came in and asked around "seen the new girl?"

Men pointed tword the librabry and he walked twords there hearing what Abe said to her. He looked at her and said to himself shes beautiful.

My eyes flashed to leopard " No you dont have you ever loved someone and do anything they told you and when you did theyed look at you like you were trash beat you up and leave you on the streets! I Yelled claws growing.

Hellboy looked at her claws he hadent seen her transform but what he had heared she was a big cat! A leopard!

Abe said " Im sorry if ive made you angry."

" You havent" I said claws froming fingers and my eyes back to normal and I fell to the floor crying and Abe got out of the tank rushing to me .

" Im sorry please dont cry I didnt mean for you to remember the past im sorry."

" Hey Abe!" Hellboy said walking in looking down at my crying form " Ill take her to her room get your butt back in your tank fishstick" he chuckled.

" You dont have to be so rude" he grumbled.

" Hey kid can you stand?"

" Yeah "I said getting up looking at him really for the first time. He was very bulky not to mention the 6 pack abs, he was Red my favorite color, he was about 6ft 3ins, he had yellow glowing eyes like my leopards, one of his hands were stone, he had two stubs they didnt bother me and he had a tail!.

" Finished looking" he chuckled I blushed. He showed me the place taking me room to room so ide know were everything was. When we reached the door to my room he siad" Here we are home sweet home!

" Need help with the bandeges?" He asked eyeing them and my ass I grumbled.

" I can tell we already ganna be friends!" I said sarcastacly." Yess so stop looking at my ass and help me!"

He chuckled and helped me get them off and his hand lingered on my side he looked at me then left.

" Well goodnight!" he just huffed and I kicked the door shut.

Hellboy went to see Abe.

" Hey Fishstick!"

" What Hellboy!'

" What do you know about her?"

" Her as in Rain?" he teased.

" Yes! give me somethin."

" Like what?"

" Anything "

" She love cats" Abe told him and he walked off leaving Hellboy angry.

Hellboy followed him then pinned him against the wall " Give me details!"

" Ask her get to know her, she'll be staying with us for awile so use that time we dont know if she wants to stay or not."

Hellboy huffed letting Abe go " Fine"

" Just dont be an ass about it."

Hellboy chuckles "you know thats what I do best" Hellboy then left to see Myers and asked him to do a background check on me and find out things about my life Myers just smiled and said ok. Hellboy then went to his room thinking why do I like her I just saw her and know all this!

He laid on his bed and said " Dame, tomorrows gonna be a long day!" He then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hellboys__ pov_**

Crash! Bam! Pow!

" What the hell is that!" I grumble getting out of bed to look around. I walk out of my room looking around at the mess! Glass is broken everywere. Men are running twords Rains room. I followed them and when I saw Myers. I grabed his shoulder.

" Whats going on!" I asked him.

"Its Rain, one of our men went into her room and she lost control!"

" Why in the HELL did he do that!" I hissed angry.

" Well he uh!" Myers looked down at his feet.

" What did he do!" I growled tightning my grip on him.

" He..." but Abe cut him off.

" He tried to get into her pants."

" Oh im gonna kick his ass!"

" Not now we need your help to calm her down I know you love cats so maybe thatll help" Abe said tome.

" Allright" I said.

" She's changed into her wereleopard!" Myers warned me. Abe left to tend to some wounded Men.

Ooooh now this is gonna be fun he thought to himself remembering how she tore apart the vampires sometimes two at a time.

I followed Boyscout to were all the comotion was coming from and I saw her. She was in her wereleopard form. Men were charging at her trying to hold her down but she threw them off like swiping away flies. They were flying everywere some knocked through walls. She was beautiful in her leopard form. She was at least 6ft 9in tall, looked like a regular leopard but bigger more aggressive and ready for anything.

I decided to step in to calm her down. I got infront of her and said.

" Hey Rain!"

She stoped and looked at me and growled her eyes went to slits and she hissed at me!.

" Woah! im not going to hurt you! just calm down." I told her in a calm voice. But then one of our men jumped on her back trying to stick her with a tranq and she grabed ahold of him and threw him out and he hit his head hard against a metal wall.

" Damn" I said.

" Allrigght everyone out ill handle this!" I yelled to everyone and they understood leaveing me alone with her in her pissed mood and she circled me looking me over and I chuckled "Like what you see".

She just hissed and attacked me! Before she got ahold of me I moved to the left but she jumped back grabing ahold of my stone hand and slamed me agianst the wall making the wall crack.

" If you dont stop the wall will cave in and you could seriously hurt your self!" I grumbled poping my back geting out from the self dented wall of me in it.

" Damn im gonna be sore in tha mornin!" I graoned as she hissed at me.

" Im sorry Rain but you give me no choice im gonna have to break you!" I said kinda likeing the idea of me trying to tame her.

She growled deep in her throat and charged but i jumped up onto her back. She kept trying to throw me off but i held on going yeeeeehawwww! I chuckled to myself and she got ahold of me and threw me into her glass shower door.

" Dame!" i grounded out as she dug her claws into me riping my skin and I hissed in pain. Then I said I dont want to hurt you but she just growld and brought me to her trying to rip me apart and I punched her with my stone hand and she let go going back some.

I jumped on her back again and started to choke lock her trying to make her stop and she started to thrash to get me off I held on but held tighter. She was getting weak from loss of oxygen and settled down tired and I let go.

" Its okay I was only trying to calm you down its okay." Then she said.

" Im sorry." in a low growled voice. That kinda shocked me.

" You can talk in this form?"

" Yes I can but not much." she said.

She was breathing deep breaths in and pout and I was still on her back breath quickly like her.

" Im gonna hurt in the morning" I teased.

" When im calmed down and change back we need to take you to Abe to check that You could turn or die and I dont want either for you."

I just grunted " Fine"

**My Pov**

When I was fighting the Big Red man I somehow felt that I knew him. When we were fighting I began to realize I did know him but who was he I kept digging and digging in my mind and when he finally had me to were I couldnt get away I gave up and calmed and Remembered who he was HELLBOY! I also realized I had scratched and bit him! HE could die or turn but I did not want either to happen so I told him.

" Forget about me waiting I need to get you to Abe now!"

He loooked startled at me.

" Why whats wrong kid afraid I cant take a hit?" he teased.

I just growled picking him up he protested but I didnt care. What I didnt know Hellboy actually like me holding him and he cuddled my fur like a kitten but I ignored it. I rushed passed others to Abe they all looked at me terrified. I knew why and id apolagize later to them. Id reached Abe and I smelt fear on him and I said.

" Dont be scared im calm I wont hurt you, we need to help red I bit him and scratched him he may be contaminated possibly he may die if we dont hurry we need to test his blood!" I hissed and Abe said put him there and I layed Hellboy down and he grunted.

" Dame!"

Abe then pulled out a needle and I shivered I hated needles and Abe took a sample of Hellboys blood and looked at it through a microscope.

" Move please " I asked nicely and he did I looked and sighed happily.

" He's fine hes not contaminated!"

Hellboy thought Dame kinda wonder what it be like.

" Abe!" I said quickly.

" Yes?"

" You have a towel any thing I could cover myself with!"

He looked at me and said " OH!" " Yes, yes !" he went and threw me a cover and I changed back to myself.

Hellboy looked over to me and gave me a once over imagining what was underneath the sheet when he looked back up I was staring at him and flip him a bird he just chuckled. I tied the cover around me and walked over to Abe "if you want I could help heal his wounds."

Abe looked at me " Yes if you would get his pants off..." he trailed.

" Oh my god im not a baby ive seen many things in my life I can handle that." I chuckled

Abe blushed " Okay"

I walked over to HellBoy and he smirked at me " Just couldnt wait to get me out of my pants could you!" he teased.

" Screw you" I said unbuckling his pants going from calm to professinal and took his pants off scanning him for a few seconds.

" Abe?" I asked.

" Yes?"

" Im going to do something that would heal him faster that wouldnt require any antibiotics. It may seem perverted but its not this is how I learned to heal myself from seriouse injuries."

" Thats fine" He said looking at me.

" Just because im doing this doesent change the fact I still think your an ass okay so dont get any ideas."

Hellboy just shruged. Man was I going to regret this I said to myself.

I leand down over him and licked one of his open wounds and he stiffened and I chuckled.

**Hellboy Pov**

When she said dont get any ideas I was confused until I felt her lick my wound that made me stiffen and she laughed at me! I groaned as she continued.I watched her lick at me and saw my wound close completely. I also saw the struggle she was having with herself and her leopard. She trailed higher and went to clean my wound on my thigh! Oh god I got so painfully hard and she was so close to were I wanted her to be! I groaned louder while she licked the wound and as it healed when she was done all I wanted to do was grab her take her away and fuck her.

**My Pov**

When I was done cleaning his wounds I smelt him his scent was clouded with lust for me. His desire consumed me in waves. Oh god how did I want him but I pulled away afriad that what happened with me would happen again.

" Your good to go "I said with his blood all over my face and I said to Abe.

" You okay with me to go im a little tired."

" Of course" he said.

I walked off to my room with a pair of yellow eyes burning into my back.

**Hellboy Pov**

I watched her walk away and sighed to myself Dame shes a hard on to figure out.

" Thats how you are to Hellboy." Abe said to him.

" Stay out of my head fishstick!" I growled. Abe just chuckled. Then I noticed something a three scares trailing down Rains back.

" Wonder how she got thoes." I looked at Abe " Do you know?"

" Yes I do you should ask her when she feels comfortable around you."

" Please just tell me."

" She got them from Ash her ex boyfriend the scars are from when he turned in the middle of their sex and turned her it almost killed her."

"Wow" was all I could say.

I got up to leave and growled " Dame!"

" Something wrong Hellboy?"

" Just sore" and I left to Rains room.

When I reached her room I stopped and was about to knock but she opened the door she was dreassed for bed.

**My Pov**

I got into my night cloaths and looked around it was a mess from the fight. I heared footsteps heading tword my door and before the person could knock I opened it up to see Hellboy.

" Hey." I said to him.

" Hey" he said back looking around in the room.

" Dame sure made a mess" he chuckled.

" Yep" I said looking at him still.

" What do you want?" I asked wanting to get to the point.

He looked at me and asked "are you alright?"

"Im fine" I told him. " Just tired"

" Oh okay" He said. Then he left.

I sighed and shut my door I didnt understand him as much as he did me but I left it at that and locked my door and cleared my bed and fell asleep.

**Hellboys Pov**

Dame why couldnt I talk to her like I could with the others! It was just hard being near her without looking over her body, wanting to kiss her, to love her but could she handle me after what Ash did to hr? Maybe maybe not I hope she could. Then I remembered.

" Hey Kev!"

" Yeah !" he asked nervously.

" Come here I wanna tell you somethin!"

Kev walked over nervously then I grabed him and slamed him into the wall do that to her again and ill kick your ass so hard you wont ever be able to walk strait again!" I shoved him and he fell to the ground and he said.

" Im sorry it wont happen again!" and he ran off.

" Wooose!"

I then went to my room and picked up one of the cats and petted it. I sighed you remind me of her and he kissed the top of the cats head and put it back down. I sighed and ploped on the bed.

" Well tomorrows comin and we gotta find that Dame vampire Drake I cant wait to kiss his ass and find out who he's working for!" and then he went to sleep dreaming of him comforting Rain.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I decided to get dressed. I put on skinny jeans with a disturbed shirt, put a lil eyeliner, foundation and blush. I fixed my hair up and then walked out of my room. I spotted Myers and waved him down.

" Yes?"

" Is their a place I could blow some steem off?"

" Theirs the gym but id ask Professor Broom because thats were they train."

" Their not many people here where are they?"

" Their was an alarm, they belive they found were he sleeps during the day so they went out to investigate."

" Oh" is what I said.

" Yeah" he said. " Also Broom wanted to talk to you anyways about a job."

" Really a job?"

" Yes." he said.

" Thanks" I said to him before leaveing to Brooms studies were I found him.

" Ahhh! Rain its nice to see you im so sorry about yesterday, we will be giving you a new room whilewe fix that one."

" Its fine" I told him " Thank you"

" You are most welcome dear."

" Now the reason you are here is because I have a job offering for you."

" What would that be?"

" Be one of our medics, you see Abe is capable of what he does but sometimes he needs help and you can do this."

" And please dear dont lick all our wounded mens wounds!" he chuckled. I blushed.

" Yes sir, id love to one of the medics and do you mind me asking could I use the gym as well to blow off steam I wouldnt get in anyones way? Please?"

" Of course you can my dear and if you know how to shoot you also may do that."

" Do you have any swords knives?" I asked eagerly.

" Yes they are all their just ask one of the men were they are and that I gave permission for you to go inside the gym and use it."

" Thank you sir" I said heading tword the gym.

" Please call me Broom child."

" Yes Mr. Broom" and I headed tword the gym.

As I went to the Gym Myers ran up beside me and said " If you wouldnt mind could I join you?"

" Not at all " I said smiling. He smiled back.

He led me through the doors it looked like a regular gym but he led me downstair and I swear it was bigger than New York! Their were people punching punchingbags, shooting, fighting in an arena, sword masters fighting each other, there was so much and I was excited to get my hands on a knife but Myers thought other wise.

" Hey do you know how to use a gun?"

" Nope" I said.

" Ill teach you." he said begging me practically on his knees and I sighed then sword and knives can wait.

" Why not I dont mind"

" Great!" he said happily.

He led me around away from others to a room for gunners.

He said" pick a gun." I did a handgun and he said " Nice choice" which really was stupid that was the only kind of gun they had here to practice here but I shrugged.

He showed me how to do the stance, hold the gun shoot it. Then he told me to do what he did and if I didnt get it hed help me. He watched me take stance and I shot at the target missing and I grumbled. He laughed.

" Not everone gets it the first time ill help you." He walked up behind me he placed his hands over mine his body was pressed against me he said relaxe, breath in, breath out, focus and pull I did and I hit dead center and I jumped for joy he just smiled.

" Great shot!" he told me but what I didnt know was we were being watched b Hellboy and he was growling.

I then said ever fought with a sword or knives?" This interested Hellboy not may men here knew how hed like to watch her so he stayed hidden.

" No" said Myers.

" Come!" I said dragging him by the hand with me and Hellboy fumed that could be me if I was here earlier he thought to himself.

When we reached the place with the knives and swords I almost purred running my hands over the blades. Myers just watched me in facination. I grabbed six daggers and asked one of the men if they would mind fighting me and he laughed and said.

" Yes and ill go easy"

I smirked " thats fine " I said acting all innocent then the fight started. He ran at me but i doged sliceing him on his stomach and he growled " So you like to play hard you got lets go BABY! I growled slaming him into the ground. He slid from under me and I turned throwing him into the wall next to Myers and he looked at me wide eyed and moved farther back. The man then threw knives at me at a heartbeating pace I doged all of them and caught some of them throwing them back some cuting his arms and knees he fell down on his knees and I smiled.

" I win" I chuckled.

He said" Dame your good!"

" Why thank you " and I went to him and healed him up with a lil saliva a little goes a long ways so all I did was lick his hand and the saliva did the rest and he was healed.

" Nice, thanks" He said smirking at me. I flipped him off and he fell over laughing.

Hellboy decided to make his appearnce.

" Dame if only you could move like that all the time!" I looked at him and blushed then looked away.

"Hey Boyscout, Abe needs to talk to yah says its urgent so dont keep him wating!" Myers nodded and said.

" See you later Rain?"

" Maybe" I said to him and he nodded leaving me alone with Hellboy, Nice.

I stood their for awile looking at him then turned around grabing a sword and started to practice on a dummy. Hellboy just stared at me and I started to get irratated.

I turned and looked at him " Is there something you want?"

Yes with your cloaths he said in his head. " Wanna practice shooting?"

" Sure Myers really didnt help to much but just so badly wanted to practice with the knives and swords, sure why not"

We walked back to the guns picked up one of the guns and said " Which gun you ganna use?"

" Mine" he said pulling his gun out it was a big gun.

" You could blow a huge hole through an elephant with that gun" I chuckled and he smiled.

" Yeah I could."

I smiled back and looked away and Hellboy asked.

" Could I see your tail?" he looked like a puppy dog with thoes eyes it was so adorable.

" Yes " I giggled. " But dont froof it up like a cats okay?"

" Okay" he pouted.

I made my leopard tail apear and he looked at it in awe. My tail swished around and he had to touch it so he gently touched my tail. I stiffened but then relaxed letting him feel how soft the fur on my tail was. It kinda felt good and I started to PURR! I blushed and pulled my tail away. He just chuckled. I smiled lightly underneath my long hair. He came up behind me pressing me against him my tail swished side to side. He lifted my arms up to angle to were I wanted to shoot he traced his fingers along my skin I shiver he whipered.

" You know I would like to get to know you more."

" Yes" I breathed out the and heat between us began to rise as he pressed me against him harder and he said shoot I did and I hit the dummy right between the eyes!

" Wow!" I said. His red smooth tail then wraped around mine and I shivered.

" MMmmmm" he mumbled against my skin. His breath was on my neck making my nerves flare up in pleasure. I pulled away though.

" Im sorry.. I. Just.. cant!" tears started to form. Hellboy came to my side and huged me. Comforting me.

" Im sorry Im such an ass arent I?"

" No its fine the memories of me and Ash are just hard to forget. I cant handle this now"

" I know what he did to you Abe told me dont be mad at him I practacly squeezed it out of him. What he did to you I would never do that to you never ever and if I did id give you permission to kick my ass. Know how many of the men here do you think I tell them this?"

I smiled " None."

" Right" he said pulling me back into his warm embrace. I let him and I felt safe with him. Then my stomach gurgled loudly and I chuckled.

"All this practiceing has gotten me hungry. You?"

" Yeah" he agreed smiling at me.

" If you want you could eat with me." he told me.

" No I know how much you eat, you need it ill just..." he put his finger to my lips.

" Your going to eat with me, dont go to Abe or."

I gigled " Myers right oooooh are you Jealous!"

" No!" he said.

" Mmmhm right" I teased.

He just smiled " so will you come with me and join me for lunch?" he asked.

I thought it over for a few minuites and said " Sure I have nothing better to do." I grinned.

" What!" he said.

" Nothing."

" Sure!" he said sarcastically.

" Before we eat im going to need to take a shower im all sweaty." I said motioning to all of me. He looked me over.

" Yeah you do, may I join you?" he teased.

" Your such an ass!" I giggled. We then left the gym to my new temporary room until my other one was cleaned.

" Stay out here ill be done in a few minuites" He pouted and I chuckled.

" Okay" he said still pouting.

I quickly got in the shower and turned on the water. I let the water cascade down my body and let the warmth consume me. I sighed happily. Hellboy got impatient and went inside my room I wasent paying attention and he sneaked a peek of me in a shower and his breath hitched deep in his throat. He saw the scars that ran down my back three long claw marks dragged down from the top of my back down to my butt. He looked at them in anger. How DARE he! he growled inside his head. That must have been awefull. He then left my room back outside waiting for me.

I got dressed and ready then I walked out to him and said " Im ready to eat im starving!"

He chuckled lightly " Alrighty then foloow me to my room." he smirked.

I punched him in the shoulder " Your such and ass!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I wont be able to update back untill saterday later on. ill be really busy the rest of the school week so I hope you like this! Rev plz! ^^**

When we had reached Hellboys room I looked around.

" You sure are messy!" I teased.

He looked at me puting his hands on his hips " No critisism!" he then chuckled.

Kittens and cats started to run wildly around us and I picked up one of the cats and it started to instantly purr it was so cute with its big eyes! Hellboy watched me love on the same cat he said I looked like and smiled.

" She's my favorite."

" Really?" I asked scratching her behind the ear and placed her back down with her family.

I walked around his room and he ploped on his big bed. He had alot of TV's. He patted the space next to him motioning me to sit or lay next to him. I shrugged and sat next to him. Then Myers came in with Hellboys food. DAME!

" How much do you eat!" I asked.

He looked at me and said " You calling me fat?" he teased.

" Hell no look at you your all muscle!" he just chuckled.

" Hey Rain." Myers said to me.

" Hi" I said back.

Myers places nacho's, chili, sandwiches, and more amouts of food on the table for Hellboy and me.

" MMMmmmm Nacho's!" Hellboy said.

" Thank you John." I said to Myers. He looked up at me and smiled.

" Your welcome." and he left us to eat but I smelt his envy and I chuckled.

Hellboy looked at me " Whats so funny Rain."

" OH nothing."

" MMhmm!" but he let it slide.

" I dont know what to eat theres so much!" but I grabed some chili and ate some.

" MMMMmmmmm!"

" Good?" he chuckled.

" Yes!" I chuckled lightly.

He then ploped back down beside me his plate piled high with food and he ate with me. We ate in silence until we were finished then Hellboy asked.

" Can I see your scare ive only seen them from far away please!"

That kinda shocked me I knew that we were friends maybe more I didnt know yet but I thought about it for awile and sighed.

" Yes" I then turned away from him and lifted my shirt over my head and he leaned closer to my back looked closely at my scars.

" Do they still hurt?" he asked lightly trailing his hand down the clawed scar marks immatating how Ash had clawed through me and I flinched and he stoped.

" Im sorry." he said pulling away.

" No It wasent you, I was remembering how I got them, No they dont hurt anymore they just give me nightmares every night."

He then placed his hand back on my scars and he said " If I ever find this asshole ill kill him for you." he vowed.

I put my shirt back on and I siad " Thank you" he smiled.

" Id do anything for you."

He layed down pulling me onto his chest and I layed there ontop of him letting him comfort me him stroking my hair pushing my memories away. I let my tail appear and wraped it around his and he smiled. I was happy with him but as what? friend or more? I still didnt know yet. I looked up at Hellboy and he looked down at me we looked at each other for a little while and Hellboy brought us back to a sitting position. I looked at him and his tail wrapped further up my tail and he leaned down and kissed me! It was nothing like Ash's kiss this was more passonate, feirce, wanting. It made me feel wanted all Ash wanted was me to love him not the other way around I did what he wanted to keep him but in the end he left me. I didnt care anymore and I pulled away for air. His eyes were glazed over in want, love, and desire. He said.

" Im sorry" he looked away and got up to leave but I stoped him.

" Dont!" I said in tears.

" Dont leave me!" I clung to him like velcrow. Crying.

" I need to get him out of my head im the one who should be sorry I keep thinking of him and thats tearing me apart that shouldnt make you have go away to leave stay with me!" I begged.

He went to his knees infront of me holding my chin in his hand.

" Why would I leave a beautiful woman like you hurting and am in need of comfort."

I smiled at him.

" Ill be your protector and lover or friend whatever you decide but ill always be by your side fighting fire with fire." He said with a deep passion that suprised me.

I hugged him.

" Thank you." he wrapped him arms around me and said.

" Anytime Rain."

After awile we walked to my room our tails still tangled around each other. He walked me to my room and said.

" Come to my room anytime for anything and if im an ass puch me." he chuckled. I smiled.

" Okay" I said smiling lightly.

We said our good bye's and I shut the door silently closed and slumped into the door. Hellboy was still at the door listening and he placed his hand on the door then left. I was smiling and ran and jumped on my bed and turned on the sterio and listened to Bad Boy by my favorite singer! I sang along with it. What I didnt realize was while I was singing everyone had heard me especially Hellboy!


	6. Chapter 6

When I was woken up I got ready for the morning brushed my teeth and hair. I picked out a tank top, and some really good looking tight skinny jeans. When I was dressed I looked at myself in the mirror looking at my butt.

" This makes my butt look good!" I giggled.

I heard a knock on my door and I went to see who it was it was Hellboy leaning on my doorframe smileing.

" Well hello!" I said to him. He looked over what I was wearing and said.

" Cute."

I blushed lightly. " Thanks"

" Your welcome, I just came by to tell you ill be back later we found the ass Drake."

" What are you going to do" Iasked but his walkie flashed red they needed him now so I said.

" Tell me later"

" I will." and he left running to the other men who were heading out Abe waved bye I waved and Myers did the same. I smiled .

**Hellboy's Pov**

I caught up to the other men as we headed out to find the bastard. We had found him the same place he had attacked Rain and like always I decided not to listen to orders and I chased after Drake. He knew I would and I didnt care. We had ran to a house and I looked behind me the others were nowere to be seen. I didnt care I wanted him to pay. When we were inside Drake had stopped running.

" Well you followed me all the way here like a puppy with its tail!"

" Shut up!" I growled. Pulling out my gun.

" Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way but Id prefer the easy way." I said sarcastacly.

He growled and attacked me.

" Dame I guess its the hard way."

" Dont you want to know why I attacked her?" Draked asked.

" Yes after I beat the hell out of you!" I growled shooting my gun at him missing every time.

I growled in frustration. He laughed at me then I felt an presence. I shivered.

" Taking good care of my kitten are you?"

" Who the hell are you?"

" Ashton, but for short Ash." He said smileing the most dirtiest smile.

" Your the asshole who dated Rain tore her apart then left her?" I growled with a firery fury.

" Yes." He said smiling.

" Im going to kill your ass!" I rored shooting him but he doged like it was nothing.

" Heh! I thought you'd be better than that!" he snickered.

" Ill kill your furry ass!" I attacked him and he moved aout of the way slaming me against the wall.

" I hired Drake to kill her to put her out of her misery and for me to remove a mistake." He said close to my ear.

I punched his face with my stone hand as hard as I could. He flew backwards but he got right back up his nose bleeding like Niagra Falls. He wiped the blood off and growled.

" Your just asking for me to kill you."

I just shrugged. He growled changing.

" Oh shit!" I said.

Drake just laughed with his dame voice. " Your really going to get it now."

I reloaded my gun and shot him as Ash jumped into the air to attack me. He roared in pain but that pain soon died away his wound just healed over the bullet falling out.

" Dame." I said knowing this wasent going to end well.

Ash laughed deep in his throught. " Dont you know normal shells wont harm me!"

I smirked taking out the remaing shells loading them with silver. Ash attacked throwing me though the wall knocking the breath out of me. Ash then dug his claws deep into my arm and I hissed in pain.

" If you survive through this ill make you my personal toy!" he said licking the blood pooling around us from my wound.

" Mmmmmm you taste good, I wonder what you'd be like to eat?"

" Well eat this!" I shot his open mouth and he roared in high pain and he clawed me shreding me and I fell unconsience.

The next time I opened my eyes the team had arrived. My vision was blurry but I heared Ash say.

" We will meet again if you live give my kat a kiss for me." and he vanished with Drake.

I was rushed back to headquarters and Manning kept saying this would not have happened if you had listened to me.

**My Pov**

I saw the men had arrived back but I felt more like senced something was wrong terribly wrong. I looked around and saw Abe running twords me with sad stricken eyes.

" Hurry you know how to heal things like this better than me!" he practally shoved me to the lab. I saw what had happened and I burt into tears.

" No!" I screamed. I ran to Hellboy he was in shock from the amount of blood loss but he was still aware of what was happening around him. When he saw me he gave me a struggled smile. He hen started to jerk and thrash in pain.

" How long has he been like this!"

" An hour." Myers said.

I changed into my leopard and sniffed all of Hellboys wounds and my tail drooped.

" No!"

" What!"

" He's turning he was strong enough to let the virus travel."

I growled " I wont let him have this curse! Im sorry Hellboy but this is going to hurt like hell."

He looked at me wraping his tail around mine looking deep into my green leopard eyes. I knew he was ready. I Bit him drawing his infected blood and the virus into me it couldnt harm me. When the virus was clean out of him I struggled to let go. Hellboy said.

" Let go."

I fought within myself and pulled away. Hellboy then said.

" I know why Drakes after you, Ash hired him to kill you." he said sadly knowing I needed to know the truth even though it hurt like hell for me to hear.

" Boys! need to leave except you Abe and Hellboy." All the men left leaving me with Abe and Hellboy.

" We need to heal him clean his wounds please abe I cant take anymore blood without wanting to eat him."

He nodded and cleaned out the wounds. I then licked them with my saliva closeing them. Some heal over but some left scars.

" Im sorry." I told Hellboy.

" This is all my fault." I changed back to normal crying in tear.

" What did I do wrong for him to hate me so much!" Abe came to me with a blacket and Hellboy struggled to sit up poping some bones.

" Dame im gonna hurt in the morning." He then walked to me and pulled me into his arms.

" Nothing, you did nothing wrong. It was his ass that was wrong he couldnt love you. I dont even think he knows what love means."

" Your beautiful and any man would be happy to have you." he said looking deep into my eyes wiping my tears away.

" Really." I squeaked.

He chuckled " Yes."

Abe then left to tell Professor Broom. I looked deep into his eyes and he leaned down and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around me. Pulling me closer to his heated body I gasped and he smiled.

" I love you." he said to me.

" What?" I asked.

" I love you, with my soul and ill protect you from Ash, Drake or anyone who thinks they can hurt you."

I smiled and he smiled back at me. I kissed him back my tail wrapping around our bodies and I pushed him back on the table. He looked a little startled. I put my hand on his chest trailing my hand down to his abs but before I could go lower he grabed my hand.

" I cant." he said I looked at him.

" Im sorry." I said remembering how sore he was.

" So you think I taste good enough to eat, ehh?"

I blushed and punched him in the shoulder. I helped him to his room and he said.

"Goodnight."

" Goodnight, wait." I said.

" Yes?"

" May I stay with you tonight?" He looked at me and softened.

" Of course." I helped him to his bed then I laid down beside him.

I snuggled up to him and fell asleep. He watched me sleep. Seeing me whimper and cringe in my sleep he whispered in my ear.

" Ill protect you." and I had calmed down into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Im sorry to say this but my next update will be in the next couple of days schools really packing us down wiyh homwork. But ill update asap! LOV U!**

When I woke up I saw Hellboy was awake he had been watchng me.

" What time is it?" I asked sitting up looking at our tails curled around each other.

" 11:30." he told me.

" Oh my god its that late!"

" Its okay I didnt want to wake you, you looked peaceful sleeping their so cute looking."

I blushed. He chuckled. " Hungry?"

I nodded and as if on que Myers poped in with the food looking at me then at Hellboy.

" Wondered if you two would ever get up today!" he said smiling at me.

He said his goodbyes then left me and Hellboy to eat.

30 minuites later...

" Man im stuffed!" I said laying back down on his bed he looked down at me smiling.

I smiled back and he leaned down and kissed me. The kiss like before passonite, ferice, wanting, and a tint with desire. I pulled away for air then pulled him on top of me and kissed him back with more intencity to know I was his forever and I lifted my shirt off. He looked over my body and I took his shirt off and had pressed on accident one of his scars and he stoped. He hissed in pain.

" Im sorry!" I said pulling my shirt on and getting up to leave.

He grabed my hand looking at me.

" Dont go its fine im still not ready but when I am." He chuckled pulling me back onto his bed kissing me.

" Ill make you feel special."

I smiled and blushed.

" Thank you." I said and he just smiled.

" So im your bad boy?" he chuckled.

I blushed three shades red.

" You heard me sing didnt you!"

" Oh yeah, everybody did." he chuckled.

I laughed lightly.

" Yes forever shall I be your bad boy but ill never push you aside for no one or thing!" he vowed and I giggled.

" Your so crazy!" I chuckled.

" Dont forget im an ass but im your ass!" he grinned.

I smiled. He placed his hand on my cheek.

" I love it when you smile it brightens my day to see you happy."

" Awwwww! your so sweet!" I told him.

" Only for you."

I got up and said " Ill be back I need a shower and so do you." I giggled.

" Awwww stay here and take it here anyways I might join you !" he teased.

" Ooooh dont tempt me!" I giggled.

" Ill be back." I told him he sighed in defeat laying on his side watching me leave.

I shut the door behind me and went to my room and did a quickie in the shower then got dressed, teeth, hair. Then I heard a knock on my door and I went to see who it was. It was Abe he looked worried.

" Whats the matter?"

" I think the virus is still in Hellboys system its acting like its waiting for something come with me."

I followed him to the lab.

" Have you been up all night?" I asked him.

" Yes."

" You look tired go get some sleep ill do some research and ill tell you if I find anything."

He smiled " Alright ill leave the big monkey in your care make sure he gets enough foog and sleep okay?"

" I will dont worry." Abe smiled and went to his tank to catch up on some sleep.

When I was alone I looked over Abe's notes. I got scared and looked through the microscope and sure like he said in his notes the virus was there. There was something strange about the way it looke though. It had changed to survive in its new enviorment which means if Hellboy gets angry he will turn.

I started to cry. " Why! I dont want this for him."

" I dont want him to change because of you Ash!" I growled out.

" I did it to torment you.!" hissed a familiar voice I turned around and there he was! Ash.

He smiled nastily at me. " How are you so hard to kill!" he growled slaming me into the wall. It began to crack by the force.

" H..!"

" Make one sound and ill personally bring the red demon here to turn and tear you apart! For him to live a life a pain like I did to you but worse oh how so much worse.!"

He then smelt my scent and he growled.

" You to are getting to close to that demon!" and he slaped me hard.

I looked down away from him shedding tears. I was so scared.

" You know what im going to do to you?" he asked trailing his hand to my breasts and squeezed. I recoiled from him.

" Mmmm!" he said next to my ear pressing me harder against the wall.

" I know you want the demon but you wont let yourself because of me."

" That makes me happy." he said and licked a long trail of his saliva from my neck to my cheek.

I waited for my moment and there! I kicked him with all the force I could into his groin.

He fell over in pain and I ran! I screamed as loud as I could but no one was there And I heard a growl from behind me and Ash changed his forms knocking me into the ground. I screamed and kicked but it did no good and he watched me struggle in pleasure.

" Get off me!" I screamed and his claw cut my shirt open and that triggered it I changed and threw him through glass and metal and ran for it and Ash triped me makeing me hit the ground again and this time he pinned me down so I couldnt move. He smirked.

" Now this is better I get to rape you in your leopard form!" he said digging his claws into my stomach and I screamed in pain.

Abe felt a disturbing force in the air. He said.

" Ill check on Rain just to make sure." he walked back to the lab and saw it was compleately destroyed he touched the microscope and saw what had happened and he felt dread and ran to save me.

He found blood everywere then he saw me. I saw him but Ash hadent noticed Abe was there. Ash was to busy tearing me apart outside and in. I mouthed go but he mouthed no and he had a silver sword in his hand and he ran silently like a ninja and stabed Ash in back.

"Abe." I croaked. Ash roared loudly the sound bounceing off the walls. The men had heard and rushed to help but Ash had dissapeared.

Abe rushed to my side in huge panick " Get her to the lab! NOW!"

I was loosing focas. I was rushed into the lab, covered up and an IV was hooked up to me along with a blood tube.

" Stay with us Rain!" Abe started to cry.

I smiled weakly and said " Ill be fine in a day."

Abe looked at my form in horror " Even I know its going to take at least four"

" Ill be fine." I said tired.

He said " Sleep our men and myself will watch over you tonight."

I Smiled weakly " dont tell red that he raped me just he shredded me and dont make him mad because that will trigger the transformation."

Abe said " You tell him now go to sleep." He was so sad that he wasent there but id tell him thank you anyways for what he did to save me but ill tell him when I wake up and I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the hold up guys ive been busy with schoolwork and other drama my next update will be next week! Well I love you! Please Review!**

When i woke up I felt a pair of eyes watching me come back to the world and hell did it hurt. I opened my eyes but the bright lights make me have to blink a couple of times until my vision cleared and I saw Hellboy and he had cried for who knows how long.

" Your awake!" he said smiling.

I nodded not sure if my voice was up to being used. He said.

" You've been sleeping for a week, we thought you had went into acoma but Abe told us you were just in a deep sleep like hibernation."

Oh god seeing him like this tore me apart. Then memories flashed back and I shuddered.

" Are you alright?" he asked worried.

" Im fine." I said my voce was normal no kinks in it.

He smiled. " Abe said you could go to your room when you woke up."

" No." I said He looked at me with sad face.

" Why do you want to stay with me?" he asked hopefully.

I nodded and sat up and gasped in slight pain. I still hurt a little. Hellboy got up and picked me up bride style and that made me giggle lightly and he smiled at me.

" You seem to be feeling better from." I blushed remembering we were so close to makeing love but he was still hurt during that time.

He chuckled knowingly. " Yes I am better now you need to be taken care of."

I smiled and he carried me to his room. When we got into the room I swear to god the cats all ran up to me with sad eyes like they new what had happened. Hellboy was just as amazed as I was because the cats started to claw their way up to me on hellboy. He tried to get them off him but it was hard when he was holding me so he layed me down on his bed. When he did all the cats jumped off him to me and the licked me and cuddled up to me purring.

I giggled." Wow I never knew being a wereleopard could do this to cats."

Hellboy watched in amusement at the cats they were acting like I was thier mother. Cuddling and loveing on me it was so cute.

" They seeem to love me!" I laughed.

Hellboy smiled " I know they do cuz I love you."

I smiled lightly and said " Im going to sleep a little longer, im still alittle tired." Hellboy then pushed some of the kitties and kittens aside so he could lay down beside me.

" Okay." the kittens gave a little protest but found another spot next to me and me, Hellboy and the cats fell asleep.

Later that day when I had woken up the kittens were still on me but I lightly placed them on the other side of the bed and I looked at Hellboy. He was still asleep. He was so cute all thats missing is some drool and I wuld be having a gigling fit.

He then opened his eyes looking at me smiling.

" How are you?" He asked.

" Im feeling better." I said placeing my hand on his cheak.

He smiled and said. " When I came and saw what had happened to you I was so mad but then Abe looked seriously worried at me and said please control your temper I did because I have never seen him look at me like that. Why whats happened to me?"

I Looked at him sadly. " The virus that Ash had put into your bloodstream not all of it died a little bit is still inside you like cement and if you lose your temper that will trigger it and you will not be able to control yourself."

He looked at me sadly. " Can you get rid of it?"

" No."

He sighed " Dame."

" Im sorry that this has happened." I looked down sadly. He lifted my chin up and looked deep into my eyes.

" Would it be so bad for me to change, I could be just like you and even more capable of protecting you."

" Its , well it could kill you turning, I almost died."

" What if I survived?" he asked curiously.

I looked at him "You would change, want to feed and possibly find a mate most men who change do that."

He looked at me deeply. " Ive already found her."

I smiled lightly getting up. I could stand I was back to normal. He smiled seeing this.

" Even if you did change for me id be scared of what you would do when you turned, youd want to feed to kill a newly turned is at thier strongest you could really hurt me." I explained to him letting it sink into his mind.

He said " One look at you and id be at peace."

I smiled at what he said. He then kisses me with a new passion. I knew he thought it would be great to be like me I dont know It could I just didnt know. I was starting to wrap my arms around his neck. He pulled me to is body. My body and his melded together perfectly and he layed me down on his bed still kissing me and I put my hand up his shirt feeling his mucles and abs I shivered at the thought of my bare body against his in pleasure not pain. Hellboy then felt weird all of a sudden but shacked off the feeling and he sliped his hand up my shirt and I gasped his touch felt like fire on ice. I felt like I was sizzling under his touch it felt so good. His hand then trailed against my skin to my bra i was whimpering in pleasure and he knew he was making me feel good. He was happy he was and he got a slight headach for about 3 seconds. He graoned and I looked up at him and when he looked at me his eyes had changed they were leopard eyes!

" Hellboy?" He then looked at me with a hunger so strong lust and need clearly shown.

He then growled deep in his throat " MINE!" and he kissed me feircly. He was becoming slightly agressive and my wereleopard was liking it but I was getting scared.

I said " Hellboy?" he then stopped and his eyes went back to normal.

" Im sorry" he said looking terrified.

" What were you thinking when that happend?" I asked.

" I wanted to make you mine, love you, and I was really hungry." I giggled at the last part.

He smiled. " The truth is I wanted to mate with you."

I shivered.

" Mmmmm!" he murmered against my skin when he started to smell me.

" You smell different." he said.

" Your sence of smell is going to highten, your hearing will be extrordinary, and your sight will be more clearer and more focused." I told him.

He looked at me and said " Would you let me be like you?"

He was asking for my permission! I could decline but if we ever got physically involed like we were about to he could change. If he ever got angry change! I had to say yes because the virus was never coming out I thought I had killed it but it wont let go its life that virus made sure it was staying with Hellboy.

He waited patiently " I sighed a weak " Yes you can change"

He smiled but I raised a hand." This is going to hurt you like hell."

He smiled " I can take the pain I mean I get beaten the hell outa of almost everyday!"I knew he was right and I kissed him and he pulled me close to him.

I smiled and he took my shirt off. He rubed against my exsposed skin along with his and I groaned. He then licked along my skin to my bra and he growled his eyes changed to leopard but I didnt care and he took my bra off and he cupped my left breast and I gasped he groaned at my responce. He was in overdrive for sex. He licked one of my hardend nipples and I arched moaning and he sucked on it and I was moaning louder. He was painfully hard.I then fliped us over and I unzipped his pants and took them off. He shivered and I teased him slightly. He groaned and fliped them back over literaly riping her pants off. He let his hand roam over my legs. I let him enjoying the feeling. He then slide his hand up closer to my private and I flinched I was still scared and he looked at me. He stopped.

" Ill stop if you say the word and ill go."

He ment every word. I was tired of Ashs memories and I shook my head.

" Dont go"

He then slid his hand to my core and I shivered at the contact.

" Like I said I was going to make you feel wanted, special this night is all about you."

He slide my underwear off and he spread my legs and licked my thighs getting closer and closer to my core and I said in panick.

" What are you doing?"

He said " Stop worrying and let go I said id make you feel good so thats what im doing and he licked my insides of my coure and I moaned. He made sure for me to hit my first orgasm and I was panting. I flipped us over taking his boxars off and seeing him for the first time. He was big and growing because of the changeing procces once he is inside me ill have to change because he will. I decided to pleasure him because he needed it he has done to much for me anyways.I placed my hand on his stomach if hetried to get up id put him back down. I looked at him before I licked his member from base to tip he groaned. He dig his hands deep into the sheets as I sucked the tip getting slightly aggressive since my wereleopard wanted out. I took in as much of him as I could and he arched moaning. I sucked on him until he fliped me so suddenly underneath him.

I waited for him me and my leopard one waiting to be mated with the dominant male above us. He slamed up into me and I moaned loudly. He started to turn into the leopard he was georgouse. He was a red leopard I giggled lightly. I knew it! He looked at me with lust his wereleopard begging me to change and I did. He growled his approval looking my body over as I turned into the submissive pose like a leopard would. HE then climed up to me and took some of my neck scruff int his teeth as we mated. I moaned the night away in pleasure and he did to. After at least three hours he had passed out changeing back to himself and soon after I did the same.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I woke up and looked around I was naked under the sheets and was in Hellboys room surrounded by his cat. I giggled lightly and then remembered what we had done last night.

" Mmmmmmm!" I said stretching poping my back.

As I stretched my leg had rubed against Hellboy and he stured. I pulled back not wanting to wake him up yet. He fell back asleep and I sighed. I got up slowly winceing at slight pain of being sore as hell. I groaned getting up and headed to the shower and I noticed I did have bruises. They would heal in a short time spand probably by the time Hellboy wakes up. I turned the water on and let it consume me in warmth relaxing my muscles making me sigh. I washed my body and got out of the shower only to see Hellboy standing in the middle of the bathroom looking over my body in Aw.

" How long have you been standing there?" I asked grabing a towel hurrying to cover a still noticeable bruise. He saw it even before I covered it up.

" Did I do that! " he asked sadly.

I looked down away from him " Yes but you didnt mean it." I was to afraid to look up at him.

" Please dont get mad." I said quietly and looked up at him to see him slightly angry.

" How can I not be mad I hurt you and I said I wouldnt I broke my promise!"

I Flinched " Please!" I begged. He then looked at me and saw how scared I looked and he softened.

" Im sorry " He said comeing twords me and huged me. I let him and huged back. He smellt the skin on my neck.

" You smell like me."

" Yes I do that means im yours but im not ur mate yet you didnt mark me."

He looked at me confused and I sighed Turning away I took the towel off and he looked at my backside and saw teethmarks but they were barly visable anymore.

" Does that mean ur still his?" he asked growling.

I Said sadly " Yes."

" You still have a way of making me yours forever but you would have to learn how to control urself in your other form."

He looked at me and nodded " Alright what do I have to do?"

**Later that day**

Me and Hellboy were in the Gym it was empty because I had told Professor Broom what had happened to Hellboy and what I was doing to help him control himself in the other form.

" What im going to be teaching you would take many years, but we dont have that kinda time so I hope you and your new side are quick learners."

Hellboy chuckled " YES MAM!"

" This is serious!"

He stoped and looked at me with his full attention. I started to change.

" Now." I said in my wereleopard form. " I want you to concentrate on one feeling, anything that comes to you first, think about it and be calm."

" It can be anger, happyness,love. The only feeling I do not want you to think about is your lust."

He said " Awww!" but I gave him a sinceier look and he nodded.

Hellboy then said then " Alright I have one locked in my brain now what?"

I said " Change forms while still locking on to that emotion."

His body started to change. I tried so hard not to glomp at his figure it was a challenge but I controlled my self. When he was fully turned I said " Are you still in there Hellboy?"

He growled at me with want and slamed me against the wall but I got out of his grip and said " HELLBOY You listen to me now!" He stoped and looked at me.

He was shocked to what I had done.

" Do you know why we are here?" I asked him.

He looked confused. Good.

He growled out " Not really."

" Think really hard remeber who you are."

He looked deep in thought and said ' Im Hellboy and your Rain?"

" Yes "I said happily.

He then looked around and said " Im remebering now." he said still deep into his thought.

" I knew you could do it!" I said happily but things turned to the worse!

**CLIFFHANGER sorry had to do it. I love all who continue to rev on here and sorry it took so long there is a virus on my computer causeing alot of problems but ill update as soon as I can! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

" I see he has turned!" said a dark voice ive learned to hate.

Hellboys hissed knowingly also who it was.

" Ash." I said. and he smirked at me and took a deep breath smelling the air and his eyes turned to slits.

" You dare touch her demon how dare you!"

" I can because you dont want her and Ill kill you to make her mine once and for all!" Hellboy growled.

" Is that a challenge demon?" Ash smirked showing his long agated sharp teeth.

Before Hellboy could say another word I said." Not now Ash! Hes not ready!" Growling at him tail thrashing angrily.

" It doesent matter he has challenged me and I must fight to protect my role as an alpha." He chuckled darkly.

" No not now please Ash."

" Since I see your so attached to the demon I refuse to do as you ask now step the hell away and let us begin our battle!" he hissed.

" No!" I growled at Ash.

He looked at me slightly shocked.

" Do you not remember your place! Your underneath me not above im your Alpha you will OBEY!"

I Whimpered feeling his power wraps itself around me making me do as he wished.

" Thats better." He said smileing.

I Hissed up at him and he chuckled and this pissed the hell out of HellBoy.

Hellboy growled. " I will fight." he declared. Ash smiled.

" So you have come to your sences how nice."

" If I win you leave Rain alone in my care and do not ever come back or near us again."

Ash thought about it and nodded. " I agree with your terms but, if I win she will do as I say and you will be my demon toy." he chuckled.

" Didnt figure you to be bisexual."

" Most dont." He growled.

" I can see why." Hellboy said.

Ash growled in the back of his throat. " Enough talk fight!" he snapped.

Hellboy poped his neck and figers/claws and said " Im game if you are so come on pretty boy!"

Ash chuckled and instantly in a blink of the eye had Hellboy on the ground pinned. Hellboy growled ,hissed and finally kicked Ash off him. Ash chuckled. I watched them still cowerd on the floor from the amount of power Ash forced apon me. I still hurt and was saving my strength. I was going to end the fight if Hellboy couldnt. I knew if I enterfeared in the middle of combat that I possibly would have to fight but I didnt care. The onley thing I cared about was Hellboys safty.

" Fuck!" hissed Hellboy as his arm was twisted and poped out of its sockets.

I flinched at the sound.

Ash chuckled "Give up yet?"

" Hell NO!" growled Hellboy getting right back up poping it back into place.

He then tackled Ash breaking his leg in the process. Ash showed no pain and kept on fighting. They then started to atack each other from another area. I couldnt see them anymore but I heard the snapping of teeth, jaws, and the ripping of flesh from claws. Suddenly I heard a loud roar. I couldnt could not find them as they fought agaist each other with speed I couldnt I was able to move and I felt no more pain I got up. I let my sences flare until I located were they were. I could sence Hellboy was in alot of pain. So I zoomed with my super speed and I knocked Ash downand he hit the ground hard. He then looked up at me with such hatred.

" Do you want to die right now and here?" he hissed at me.

" No." I said growling at him.

All of a sudden I was attacking him. Hellboy was recovering I could sence how badly wounded it was awful. Ash smirked.

" Now I will know which of us is stronger."

I didnt give him a chance to attack me. I slamed him back down onto the floor digging my 9in claws into his windpip breaking it. He coughed and weezed. I felt really good watching him struggle for air. He clawed my arms trying to make me loose my grip or let go it wasent working. He then bite deeply into my arm drawing alot of blood out. My blood hit the floor in puddles. I didnt even flinch, cry, or show any sign of pain.. I didnt feel anything at all. All I wanted to do was kill him and claim Rain. Wait ,WHAT! I looked over at Hellboy lust showed but it wasent for my body but for the thrill I was feeling killing Ash. I realized that he was transfering his energy into me. Ashs eyes went wide.

" Y-you c-cant d-do that! T-that makes t-this an u-unfair f-fight!"

I looked back at Ash stroaking his cheek gently.

" You werent fair so why should we!"

He knew I was right and he was turning blue from the loss of oxygen and he passed out and I let him drop to the floor. I looked back at Hellboy.

" Im yours if you kill him but. I want him to be in as much pain as possible."

Hellboy nodded agreeing and smirked.

" I know what we can do if your willing."

I said " Alright."

He walked to me and told me the plan and my eyes lit up for revenge.


End file.
